


A Hand or Four

by TiedyedTrickster



Series: Delightfully M-rated [9]
Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball
Genre: Communication Success, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, M/M, asexual Tien, asexuality as a more complex sexuality than 'nope', because Tien, established couple sexytimes, lots of hands, sexual Yamcha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiedyedTrickster/pseuds/TiedyedTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a spectrum to asexuality and a good time is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hand or Four

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who have been bemoaning the general lack of Tiencha lately, I present the first bit of pure Tiencha in my sexytime collection (containing no Raditz whatsoever)! Thanks to AGirlNamedEd on AO3, who gave this a once-over to make sure I was being as respectful as I intended to be in regards to asexuality (which is to say, very respectful). Enjoy! ^U^

Yamcha moaned and leaned back against Tien. They were seated on the edge of their bed, Tien in a pair of sleep pants, Yamcha naked and between his legs, back pressed Tien’s chest and trying to be quiet, though Tien was making it rather difficult.

This was something the scarred man really hadn’t expected when he’d entered into a relationship with Tien; he’d known the other man was asexual and had figured there’d be some kissing at most, maybe a little cuddling. Beyond that he’d assumed he’d just be taking care of any sexual urges he had himself. So no real change in the sex department, but still someone to be emotionally close to, to lie beside at night, to do all the other things that made being in a relationship so good with. Yamcha had known all this, and had been content with it.

Which was why he’d been so surprised the first time a hand had crept into his lap while he and Tien were kissing. He’d actually yelped and pushed back, staring at the other man in shock. “What the hell?!?”

Tien blinked back at him, then immediately blushed and started apologizing. “Sorry, I- too fast? I, uh, I thought you liked that sort of thing, and- and we’ve known each other so long, I thought-”

“What? No, I mean, I do like it,” Yamcha interrupted, stemming the broken flow of words, “But you _don’t_. I’m okay, you don’t have to force yourself or anything- ah crap, what did I say wrong now?”

Tien was scowling at him. “I’m not _forcing_ myself to do anything. I’m not interested in experiencing it myself, no, I don’t want to be touched, but there’s- there’s a _spectrum_ to asexuality, you know?”

“I- oh.” Yamcha blushed and scratched his neck, “Sorry. I- um… so… what _are_ you okay with?”

That got him a half-smile. “I don’t mind doing the touching. And I _like_ the idea of touching you. Makes my stomach feel warm.” He reached out and took Yamcha’s hands, and the long-haired man allowed himself to be tugged closer again as Tien continued to explain. “It’s not sexual, but it’s nice. Feels good. I- is that okay with you?”

Yamcha opened his mouth, closed it again to actually _think_ about his answer, then nodded. “Yeah. As long as you’re okay with it, I don’t really have any problems.”

Tien had smiled, then leaned forward and kissed Yamcha again at that point, and this time Yamcha hadn’t objected when the hand returned. They’d figured out each others’ boundaries more accurately since then, along with a system to let each other know when they needed or felt like lending a hand or four, as was the case right now.

Yamcha squirmed as the hand on his groin continued to fondle gently, two more hands caressing and ghosting over his chest and abdomen, Tien’s last hand held firmly on Yamcha’s hip, preventing him from moving below the waist beyond wriggling a bit. His own hands fisting into Tien’s pants, Yamcha tilted his head back, trying to meet his lover’s eyes.

“Come on, Tien, let me move my hips, please, wanna move…” he begged, biting back a gasp as Tien brushed a thumb over one of his nipples, rubbing it in a slow circle.

“Just wait a bit,” the triclops murmured into his ear, “You know you’ll enjoy it more if I hold you longer.”

“Nrrrrrgh, hate it when you’re right,” Yamcha grumbled and Tien chuckled, warm and low, a sensation as much as a sound with how close they were pressed together, and Yamcha shivered at the feeling.

“Just be patient a little longer, okay?” the words were as warm as the breath that carried them into his ear, and Yamcha moaned again.

“Okay…”

He got a kiss on the neck as a reward for his response as Tien continued to trace his body, one hand dipping down to brush Yamcha’s inner thighs and oh that was _cheating_ , it had to be cheating, it felt too good _not_ to be cheating, and then – _ah,_ **something** that made Yamcha’s brain melt a little, enough that the words weren’t coming quite properly anymore. “Oh _kami_ , keep doing that thing with your hand!”

“Which hand?” Tien asked with understandable confusion and Yamcha _whined_ , squirming again.

“ _I don’t know_ , all of them! I- I- oh kami that’s good…”

Tien chuckled again. “I think I figured out which hand.”

Yamcha moaned in agreement, words starting to trickle away entirely as he lost himself in the sensation, then vanishing altogether as the hand on his groin stopped fondling and began to properly _stroke_ , his own hands increasing their grip on Tien’s sleep pants, and then finally, _finally_ , the hold on his hips vanished and he thrust into Tien’s hand, twisting to bury his face in his lover’s neck as he did so, and, _ah_ , a tightening in his groin, so close, not sure if he was screaming or not but so good, oh gods, he felt _so good_ …

When his brain was thinking in words again, instead of sensation, Yamcha was lying down, tucked in close to Tien under the covers. The triclops was gently playing with Yamcha’s hair, brushing a hand over it and running lengths of it between his fingers. His smile grew warmer when he saw Yamcha looking at him.

“Hey. You alive again?”

“Nope,” Yamcha grinned and shifted a little closer, “You actually killed me that time, I’m dead now. You can have half my stuff, Pu’ar gets the other half.”

Tien bopped him on the head lightly, expression growing serious. “Don’t joke about that – not when we’ve both actually _been_ dead.”

“No, see, that’s exactly why we _should_ joke about it,” Yamcha countered, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Tien, “We’ve both been to Otherworld, we know what it’s like, what’s waiting for us, that there’s nothing to be scared of. So why not laugh? Besides,” he snuggled down close again, “It’s not like you’d _leave me_ dead. You’d gather the dragon balls for me or something and I’d be back in no time.”

“I don’t know, gathering those things can be an awful lot of work, and you are _quite_ a handful to have around…” Tien mused, then laughed when Yamcha made an indignant sound at this and tilted his scarred lover’s chin up a little, into a better angle for kissing, “A **pleasant** handful.”

Yamcha smiled at this and consented to being kissed, at least until the zeni dropped and his eyes snapped open. He pushed Tien back to gape at him. “I- was that a _joke_? Was that a _lewd_ joke? Did you, _you_ , just make a _lewd joke_ at me?!”

Tien raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What can I say? You’re a terrible influence. Now come back here – I wasn’t finished kissing you.”

And Yamcha laughed and complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Tien spent two months thinking that joke up, and waited a further month for the right moment to use it.
> 
> Tien likes snuggling with Yamcha after good sex – Yamcha’s always all warm and relaxed and kinda giving off bliss waves, and it’s an all-around pleasant experience.
> 
> One of the things I learned this year is that there is a range to asexuality, and that just because you don’t experience sexual attraction does not mean you don’t have a sex drive or interest in having sex. In other words, it’s just as complicated as any other sexuality. ;)
> 
> As you all know, Tiencha’s not my main ship, but I like it well enough, and everyone on tumblr’s seemed sad about the lack of it recently, and this has been percolating in my head for a few months now.


End file.
